


Conflict of Interest

by shirasade



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee had always loved Kara. But of course it wasn’t quite so simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers for the mini-series. First BSG ficlet ever – but it really was just a matter of time, because I love this show very, very much. :)

Lee had always loved Kara. Almost since the moment he met her, in a crowded classroom at the academy, he had known that he wanted her, in every way possible. Love had come shortly after that, when they had become friends, and Lee had just waited for the right moment to tell her. But of course it wasn’t quite so simple. Nothing ever was. At least that never changed.

Lee loved Kara – but he was also very angry with her. Angry that she chose Zak over him, although admittedly she had not been aware that there was a choice to be made. Angry that she turned to Lee’s father for comfort instead of being angry with him, the way Lee was.

It had been his anger that kept him away from her for two years. After Zak’s funeral they had exchanged messages from time to time, but Lee had stayed away. He had let her believe that it was because of Zak, because of his father. Admitting that he was angry with her, too, would have led to questions that Lee was not ready to answer.

Seeing her again made the two years disappear, and Lee was left right where he had started, caught between emotions and not quite sure which way to go. He still loved her, but he was also still angry. Even more so after her revelation on the flight deck. It left a bitter taste in his mouth whenever he thought of how easily they could have avoided all the pain, all the grief: If only Kara had chosen Lee.

His anger came almost naturally, by now, and it would have been easy to end their newfound tentative friendship right then and there. But even as he saw Kara’s Viper leave the relative safety of ‘Galactica’, Lee knew that, underneath all the bitterness, the love was still there. He shook his head and turned to head up to CIC, to his father and the uncertain future of the human race.

The future of Lee Adama and Kara Thrace was equally uncertain. The only thing Lee was certain of by now was that he had always loved Kara. At least when he didn’t want to kill her. Apparently there were things that never changed.


End file.
